Upside down pirate
by pirategurl85
Summary: Elizabeth has left Will. The pearl haunts him. What happens when the unknown daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow rolls into town?
1. Will and Jack

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTER OF SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
To anyone that reads this I appricate it. I just want to let you know that Jack's daugter will not appear until next chapter.  
  
A soft gentle hum came from the darkness. The moonlight shone softly on the old house but still clouded the man on the porch. He continued to hum as he gazed around the deserted grounds. His brown wavy hair, pulled carelessly into a ponytail, moved slightly in the light breeze. He fiddled with the ring on his thumb. It was something that was passed down from generation to generation. It never fit any other finger. He continued to hum the lost lullaby as his brown eyes tried to focus on anything.  
  
"Still lost in a dream world Willy boy?" Will jumped up quickly and stood on his feet. "Jesus Jack! You scared the bloody hell out of me!'' Jack just smirked back. "I know." he laughed. Will looked at his friend who stood before him. He had similar hair except it was longer and always a mess. He stood leaned against the porch pole, his weight shifted on one foot, which was crossed over the other. "What are you doing Jack? It's the middle of the night." Jack smirked back his infamous smirk. "I just thought we'd go to the tavern. Pick up some girls. I mean, I'm just too bloody sober."  
  
Jack waved his hand at Will. It was enough to make him laugh. "Are you still pining over that girl mate?" Will turned his head sharply back to Jack. "Oooo...I struck a soft spot now did I?" Will just gave him a smug look. "I'm sorry mate. I feel absolutely terrible about the whole thing. It's just you've been walking around like the living dead lately. She's gone mate. She's not coming back. Now me on the other hand, my ship is waiting for you for two more days and then we are leaving. Also I'm just too bloody sober and need a drink." He waved his hand at Will again and stumbled down the porch stairs.  
  
Will sighed and sat back down on the stairs. He watched his friend walking down the road singing to himself. Will thought back to what Jack had said. The girl. Her name was Elizabeth. He had loved her since he was a little boy. It was only recently that he had told her. They had been together a year and then one year ago she had left him for another man and he hadn't heard from her since. It had been a year and he hadn't gotten over her. Jack always teased him about it. But Jack didn't understand. Will sighed and figured he might as well go and join Jack. He couldn't sleep anyway.  
  
"Aye! Willy boy!" Jack shouted from across the room. Will smiled slightly and walked over to him. "So you decided to join me after all? Why do you always wear that bloody ponytail all the time?" he said, pulling on Will's hair. "I don't know. Why do you always feel the need to tie that red rag around your head?" Jack touched his hand to his head. "Cause I like it mate." Jack smiled at his friend and then looked at the bartender. "This is my friend Will." he said catching Will's shoulder between both his hands. "You give him whatever he wants." Jack winked.  
  
"YO HO YO HO A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!!!!!!!!!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs. Jack supposed it was singing but he really didn't know. He guessed he let him drink too much rum. "That's it Willy boy. You just keep on singing." he laughed. It must have been a lovely sight dragging Will down the road. Jack finally got him to the porch. He dropped him like a ton of bricks. "You know what Jack? I love you." Jack smirked. "I love you too mate." Will leaned against the porch pole. "You know what? I think we need another round of drinks." Jack smiled. "We've left the bar mate and I think you've had enough." Will just laughed and sung louder. "We really need to get you a girl mate." 


	2. Sam

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THE CHARACTER OF SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
The room was fuzzy and his head felt like one big brick. His long wavy hair was matted to the one side of his head. "Ohh...Bloody hell." he mumbled. "Yeah, I'd say so mate." Will turned his head quick to the side of the room. There sat Jack with one leg up on the table. "You know, I never knew you had it in you Willy boy. But you proved me self wrong last night." Jack stood up and swaggered towards the bed.  
  
"Jack leave me alone." Will groaned as Jack tried to drag him up off the bed. "Come on mate. Give me a little bit of effort here." Jack had both his arms around Will's waist and was dragging him to the washroom. "Jack what are you doing?" Jack smirked as he threw a bucket of water on Will. "Bloody hell Jack!" Jack stepped back and smirked at his doing. "That should help a bit. Savvy?"  
  
"Well it seems as if I'm missing all the fun." Jack froze as soon as he heard the voice. He noticed the odd expression on Will's wet face. Jack turned around slowly and grinned sheepishly. "Sam...." Will stared at the girl before him. Her long locks of raven hair fell to her waist. A red rag similar to Jack's was tied around her head. Her clothes, well they didn't look like a ladies. They looked like a pirate's.  
  
"Well, who is this Jack? Another one of your conquests?" Jack turned around drunkenly. "No, my daugther." Will froze as the words slipped off Jack's mouth. Will then noticed the startling resemblance that she had to Jack. "Yes, his daughter. Me name's Sam. I'm also the daughter he hasn't seen since I was sixteen years old. Ole Captain Jack Sparrow was too concerned for his bloody ship. And who might you be if I do dare ask." Will who was still dripping wet, extened a hand. "The name's Will Turner." The girl seemed to smirk Jack's smirk. "Aye. Ole bootstrap Bill's son."  
  
Will looked at Jack who just smirked back at him. "You never mentioned a daughter Jack." Will was changing into dry clothes out of sight. "Well it just never seemed important to tell ye." Will came back into view. "Never important? Is that how you talk about a daughter? Oh that's right. Your Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled a bit at this. He loved the sound of the name Captain. He was then shaken back to reality. "Oh well ye know." Will just stared back at Jack. "I do say she looks like you." Jack rolled his eyes and licked his lips. He was desperate to change the subject. "So Will, are you coming with me? The pearl's comin into port tonight." Will looked at Jack. "Jack you know I can't go.  
  
~*~  
  
Will sat at the edge of the ship. His chin rested in the palm of his hand. They had been at sea for five hours. He always got dragged into this. Will then turned his gaze towards Sam. Will couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She walked, talked and even acted like Jack. It was like having two of them. But there was something different about her. She was absolutely beautiful even though she tried real hard not to look like a girl.   
  
Sam swaggered down the steps and looked out at the sea. She closed her eyes and let in the smell of the sea. She loved the sea. This was her home. She honestly didn't know why she came back looking for her father. But in a way she was glad she did. She had also taken a certain facination to Will Turner. He was a beautiful man. He didn't strike her as a pirate but he seemed to have it in him. After all, his father was bootstrap Bill turner. Sam swaggered over to the edge of the boat to where Will was.  
  
"What are you staring at mate? You've had that same expression on your face since was left port." Will looked up at her. Her deep brown eyes seemed to glitter in the moonlight. Her skin seemed so soft he wanted to touch her. Suddenly he shook that thought from his mind. He loved Elizabeth. Even if she didn't want he anymore. He looked up at her again but she had swaggered over to Annamaria.  
  
Jack came down from steer and stood before Will. "So have you missed the sea?" Will smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess I have." Jack smirked. "You thinking about that girl mate?" Will was about to answer when Annamaria shouted, "There's someone in the water!" "Man overboard!" Gibbs shouted. Annamaria looked at him sternly. "Actually it's a woman."  
  
The body of the young woman was pulled aboard. Will felt his stomach churn. The blond hair seemed all too fimilar. "She's still alive!" shouted Gibbs. Jack staggered over and looked at Will. It was Elizabeth. 


	3. memories

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Jack and Gibbs hoisted Elizabeth's body up onto a spare bed. She seemed to have been in the water for a few days. Will stared at her sleeping body from the doorway. "Throw me that blanket Will. She's cold as death." shouted Gibbs. Will bent down and threw the blanket to him. After they had all left Will went and bent down next to her. Her skin was cold as he caressed her cheek. "Elizabeth." he whispered. This was the girl he hadn't seen for the longest time. How did he end up seeing her like this? He clasped his blacksmith hands around hers and closed his eyes. He hoped no one would ever see his tears.  
  
But someone did see dear ole Will Turner's tears. Sam watched Will from the doorway. So this was the girl. How did a girl like that end up in the water? What was this feeling she felt? "Sam." She turned startled to face her father. "Why don't we let them be. Savvy?" Savvy. she thought. Sam leaned against the side of the ship and looked out at sea. A painful memory came to her mind.   
  
*"Sam run!" Sam's mother's frantic voice called out to her daughter. The small girl ran aimlessly across the ship. Her mother told her to run but she was looking for her father. Where was her father? She suddenly saw him as she ran through the smoke. "Father!" Her father turned around with panic clear in his eyes. "Sam run. You must get off the ship!" Her head swam. "But what about you and mother?" Jack turned to his daughter. "Just go! NOW!"  
  
Sam shook the unwanted memory from her mind. That happened a long time ago and she just wanted to forget. As she returned her gaze to the sea, she felt a sudden pang in her stomach as Will approached her side. "Is she alright Will?" He directed his attention towards her. A pang hit the inside of his stomach as he looked Sam in the eye. What was that? "She's ok. At least she seems okay. Annamaria is keeping an eye on her. Why was she in the ocean? I haven't seen her for a year and she turns up this way? I don't know how to feel." Sam looked at this man with sympatiec eyes. "I don't know Will. And I can't be the one to tell ye." Sam sauntered off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Their tearing my bloody ship apart!" Jack shouted over the smoke and sound of cannons. "Jack where's Sam?" Jack looked at Sam's mother. "I told her to run. She's off the ship." Sam looked at the ship from ashore. She didn't know what to do. She she scream? Should she run and tell someone? But there was no one to tell. She was alone on an island. Watching her father's ship being blown apart. "Father!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her cries were no help. Sam watched in horror as the ship burst into flames.  
  
"Father!" Sam awoke from the dream drenched in sweat. She walked up to the top of the ship and only saw her father. He was passed out drunk from rum oviously. She swore she heard him mumble rum in his sleep. Is that what he dreamed about. Sam then stumbled upon Will. He had fallen asleep near Jack but he was not drunk. She looked at his peaceful sleeping body. She was mesmorized by the way his hair blew softly into his face. The way his lips moved when he slept. She was then shaken back to realilty by Gibbs shouting at her from the steer.  
  
"This is your bloody father's ship and here I am steering it!" Sam let out a little chuckle. "Yes but you forget. He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He can steer it from his drunken sleep." Gibbs laughed at this. "Well young Sparrow. You have yet to follow in your father's footsteps. But then again, your like having a second one of him on the ship." Sam scrowed at this. "Mr. Gibbs. I may walk, talk and sometimes act like my father but trust me, I am NOT my father." Gibbs just continued to steer in laughter. Sam decided to seek a little revenge on her father this morning. This revenge was grabbing a bucket of water and throwing it on him. "Bloody hell!" he shouted.  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun shone brightly into Elizabeth's room as she looked around hazingly. Where am I? she thought as she touched her hand to her head. Then she realized she was not alone in the room. A figure stood with it's back turned to her. An all too fimilar figure. "Jack?" she asked unsure. The figure then turned around. "Sorry luv. Far from it. I guess I should be tellin Turner your up?" Sam headed for the door. "NO! wait. Please don't. Not yet. Just close the door."  
  
Sam closed the door and headed over to Elizabeth's bed. "You best be havin a good reason why I should not be tellin young mr. Turner your up." Elizabeth looked at this girl strangely. "I do. Trust me I do. I just can't face him yet." Sam smirked. "Yes from the story I heard you should be scared to see Will. What were you doing at sea anyways." Elizabeth looked at this stranger. "I got throw from the ship I was on. He told me it was a warning to young Mr. Turner and the pirates of the black pearl." Sam looked interested. "This man. Was it the one that you left Will for?" Elizabeth looked startled. "How do you know about that?" Sam smirked. Elizabeth knew that smirk. "There be no secrets on the black pearl." Elizabeth smiled uneasily. "Yes it was. But Will did not know the whole story. I did not want to leave him. I love him more then my life more than anything. This man just came along one night and threatened me. He knew of Will and of Jack and the black pearl. He threatened that if I did not come with him he would kill me and Will. What was I to do? I was scared. I wouldn't let anything happen to Will." Sam looked into this young girl's eyes and knew she was telling the truth.  
  
Sam staggered over to Elizabeth's door. "Don't worry Miss Swann. I won't tell Will your awake until you give me warning." Elizabeth smiled. "Who might you be if you don't mind me asking." Sam smirked. "Sam....Sparrow." 


	4. Raven

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM DOES. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
"Sam!" Sam looked into the direction in which her name was called. She saw Will swaggering towards her. She knew that swagger. "Jack!" she shouted. He appeared before her. "What happened to father luv?" Sam looked at him sternly. "Could you please refrain from giving people rum?" Jack smirked. "Oh come on luv. He needed to get his mind off that bonnie lass. Savvy?" Sam just scowled. "Get a heart, FATHER."  
  
Sam pushed past her father and over to the toppling Will. "Aye Sam." he slurred as he fell into her arms. The rum bottle fell to the ground and shattered. "Not the bloody rum mate!" She could hear her father shout. Sam dragged a laughing Will below deck to a spare bed. She lifted him up onto the bed and sat on the floor. She removed the three corner hat from her head which she had just stoled from her father's.  
  
"Sam you know what?" Sam looked up at Will. "You have beautiful eyes. Just like your father's." Sam tried not to smile. She could feel the girl in her slowly rising. She had to push it back down. "Just sleep it off mate. Savvy?" As Sam turned to leave Will grabbed her arm. He stood up from the bed and looked into her eyes. She felt that pang again. "You know. Your father is incrediably stupid. I knew he would try and get me drunk so, I filled some of the rum bottles with water."  
  
Sam smirked. She then thought back to what he had said about her eyes. She looked up at him as he raised a hand to her cheek and leaned into kiss her. His lips were inches from hers when, "Where is my bloody hat?" Will toppled back onto the bed pretending to be passed out as Jack desended the stairs. "Aye! There's me hat. So ole Willy boy couldn't take the rum?" Sam just smiled back nervously. "I'm going above. Keep an eye on the pirate." Sam swaggered back her father and walked up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam watched in horror as the flames rose higher from her father's ship. She knew her parents were gone. But she could not cry. She was stranded on an island only seven years old. "Father!" she screamed until her voice ran so hoarse she could no longer cry. The sky was a crimson red that night as young Sam lay on the deserted island. She could still smell the burning wood from the ship that died at sea. Sam Sparrow was left all alone.  
  
Sam let out a painful gasp as she awoke from her dream. She looked around and it was the dead of night. She heard her father mumbling to himself up at the steer. But no one else was to be found. They must all be below deck. Sam sat on the deck her back against the edge of the ship. That's when she saw Will emerge from below deck. He could not see her. He walked to the edge and looked out into the sea. His fine features seemed to be troubled under the blue moonlight. That's when her mind came back to the girl.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a start. Her eyes darted around the room for a sign of anyone. No one was in her room. Will had been there earlier and she found it painful to listen to him through closed eyes. No one but that girl knew she was awake. That girl. She said her name was Sam Sparrow. Jack had never mentioned a daughter. But then again, he was Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth tried to push back the danger that was growing on her mind. A danger lingered in the horizon that no one, not even Jack, knew. She had been taken by that man. A man who knew of Will and Jack. A man who wanted to hurt Jack and anyone close to him. That's why he had taken her. He had stolen her from her life and made her lie to the one person she so truly loved. He made her hurt Will and make him belive something that wasn't true. All she wanted now was the warmth from Will's arms around her.  
  
Elizabeth pulled on the clothes that had been laid by her bedside. Slowly she opened her door and peered outside. She was below deck. She could hear the laughter of the other pirates on board. How she must sneak past them. Slowly and quietly she made her way above deck. Her eyes gazed around the ship that she had seen so long ago. Old memories shouted at her. A forceful grip made it's way on her shoulder and caused her to gasp quietly.  
  
Elizabeth stared into the eyes of Jack Sparrow. An all too fimilar smirk on his rough face. He had not changed one bit. Everything was the same about him. "Miss Swann. Nice to see you around these parts. What does bring you here?" Elizabeth smiled slightly. "Always the charmer Jack." Jack swaggered back to his steer with the rum bottle in hand. "Elizabeth?" She froze in her steps. A smooth voice called out to her. As she turned she came face to face with Will. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body filling her with the warmth that she so craved. A tear flowed down her face. "Will." she whispered.  
  
Will let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "Elizabeth, what happened? Why did you leave? Why were you at sea?" Elizabeth tried to choke back the words that had been plauging her mind. "I was kidnapped Will. By someone who claimed to be Thomas Raven." Jack choked on his rum and Sam looked aburptly at Elizabeth at the sound of this name. "Thomas Raven?" Jack choked. Will looked at Jack oddly and then turned to look at Sam's terrified face. "That's the man who killed my mother and left me on that island at seven years old thinking my family was dead." sam uttered. 


	5. The Jack in her

DISLCAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Everyone stared at Sam and then back to Jack. "Thomas Raven." Jack mumbled. Jack then threw his rum bottle and it shattered against the steer. This caused everyone to jump. "The bloody pirate killed Elizabeth and now he's back?" Elizabeth turned her head to Jack at the sound of her name. "Not you luv. Sam's mother. Her name was Elizabeth. She was my wife. Strange as it is. This happened 18 years ago."  
  
Sam began where her father left off. "Thomas Raven. He was a pirate. He deeply hated my father. Mind you Jack wasn't always the way he is now. He became this way after my mother's death and after he became Captain of the black pearl. Anyways, All I remember of that day was the cannons and the smoke. My mother told me to run and my father told me to get off the ship. I did. I was seven years old when I was stranded on that island watching my father's ship blow up."  
  
Will looked back at Jack as Sam proceeded to go below deck. "But you lived." Jack stared at Will. "Yes I did. I swam to that island. I found my daughter. I raised her but then the black pearl and rum came along. I left her at twelve with two old friends. I last saw her at sixteen. Two years before I met you Will."  
  
~*~  
  
Will went below deck with Elizabeth to talk. He needed to know what had truly happened. Jack stayed above deck. "So Raven, you've come back." he whispered into the wind. He thought of Sam. He had been a terrible father to her. She was well on her way to being just like him. If she wasn't already. "....and really bad eggs." he mumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
A new morning sun arose as Sam wandered aimlessly above deck. Annamaria had taken over the steer while Jack slept off his hangover. "Sam?" She turned to come face to face with Will. He seemed different then he had when she first met him. But that was probably do to the account of Elizabeth. The pang in her stomach was slowly fading. "Are you alright now Turner? Now that you have your girl back?" Will almost seemed to frown at her.   
  
"Yes fine. She told me her story last night. I'm just glad to have her back safe."  
  
"You would do anything for that girl wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would die for her."  
  
"Oh good." Will laughed. "Your father once said the same thing." Sam just smirked.  
  
"Sam can I ask you somthing?" Sam watched as Will shifted uneasily. Her heart started to pound faster. "Do you think that Thomas Raven will come after this ship?" Sam's heart sunk and the Jack in her took over. "How the bloody hell should I know? You just do your part mate and I'll do mine. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid. Savvy?" Will watched as she swaggered off.  
  
Sam threw her sword noisely on the ground. What was this she was feeling? She was a bloody pirate! Pirates weren't supposed to fall in love. "Ah bloody hell! Where's the rum?" she shouted. Gibbs and Jack looked over at her as Gibbs slid her a bottle of rum. "Drink up mate!" he laughed. 


	6. Sam's blood

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
A few hours later Sam couldn't even see straight. "...and really bad eggs." she mumbled. Gibbs was laughing hysterically. "She really is quite entertaining when she's drunk." Jack smirked. He never really did act like a father. Will showed up a few moments later and looked at Jack sternly. "You gave her rum?" Jack put up both his hands and smirked. "Don't look at me mate. She asked for it. She was quite upset about something. You wouldn't know would you mate?" He leaned over and smirked at Will. Jack sometimes irratated him more than anyone could know.  
  
Will looked over at Sam who was giggling and swaggering like crazy. "Sam. Sam!" he shouted as he grabbed her roughly by her arms. His stomach did a flip when he looked at him with those big brown eyes. She shrugged herself away from him. "Have you ever loved somebody Will Turner? I have. Well actually no it never really went anywhere. Actually it never actually started. This man would not give me the time of day. He walked around in all his beauty and just shoved it in my face. Sometimes he would look at me like he wanted to tell me something and then he would mention that girl." Sam laughed and took another swig to the rum. Jack turned his head to Will. They both knew who she was talking about.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam woke up the next morning with her head pounding. She felt as if someone was letting off cannons in her head. "Jack! I'm going to kill you." She then ran to the side of the ship and threw up. "Right after I finish throwing up." Jack came swaggering down from the steer and walked drunkenly over to her. "Alright luv? I should have known a woman like you couldn't handle rum." Sam looked over at her father with anger in her eyes. "Why can't you just act like me father for one moment and not Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jack just smirked. "But you forget who I am. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. You can't change me luv. Savvy?" Sam spat in his face. "Savvy." she shouted.  
  
The black pearl pulled into port that night and everyone could not wait to get off. Will and Jack insisted that Sam go with them but she couldn't stand the sight of either one of them. As she wandered aimlessly along to back streets she thought of Will and her father. She couldn't believe what her father had said to her. She should have known. He would never be anyone other then Captain Jack Sparrow. No matter how hard she tried. And Will would love no other. Why did she even bother? Why did she even bother with this life? She had nothing to live for. She had a father who didn't love her and a man who never would.  
  
Sam continued to wander when a hand pulled roughly on her shoulder. She turned around to find the lowest of man staring back at her. His greasey hair was matted to his head and his teeth were rotting out of his head. "Now what's a pretty little girl like yourself doing here?" Sam pulled away. "I am no girl and I can take care of meself. Now you best just stay away." That's when she saw the other three men closing in on her. "Your parents should have taught you better than to wonder the back streets by yourself."  
  
~*~  
  
Jack and Will sat in one of the taverns barely exchanging a glance. "Where is pretty Miss Swann?" Jack slurred. "She wanted to stay on the ship. I don't blame her. This is a vile town." Jack laughed. "Yes but it has good rum and good women. You know how I love women." Will choked back a laugh. "Where's Sam?" Will asked. "I don't know mate. She doesn't like the likes me of much lately. I guess I'm just a bad father." Will smiled to himself. That was true. Jack wasn't much of a father. He was a pirate plain and true.  
  
"Jack! Will!" Jack and Will looked up at Annamaria's frantic cries. They both stood up abruptly. "What is it?" Will asked nervously. "It's Sam. She's been attacked." Will and Jack looked at each other and ran after Annamaria. They followed her to the back alley where Sam's body lay. Her bloody and beaten body lay slumped against the alleyway. "JESUS MOTHER MARY AND JOSEPH!" Jack shouted. Will pushed him out of the way as he ran to Sam. Will held the girl in his arms. "She's breathing! But barely." He looked down at her beaten face. "Sam? Sam! Sam don't you dare leave me! Sam please hang on." No one saw the single tear that flowed down Will's face. And no one saw the Famous Captain Jack Sparrow crying in the shadows. 


	7. Will's love

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Will shouted at the crew members who were crowding Sam's room. "Jack we need to get her to a doctor. She's barely holding on." Jack moved around in his usual fashion. "I am not taking her to a bloody doctor! Commoners hate pirates and they'll have her swinging from the gallows along with me. I ain't going back there again. We can deal with her here. Savvy?"

Jack saw the sudden anger rise in Will's eyes. "No Savvy! She's your bloody daughter! Stop worrying about yourself. You don't treat another human being like this! Especially your own flesh and blood. But oh I forgot. Your Captain Jack Sparrow. Get the hell out of this room!" Will shoved Jack violently out of the room and slammed the door.

Will turned back to Sam. He dipped the rag into the water that Elizabeth had brought him. Slowly he removed all the blood he could. He heard her shallow breath quicken. "Sam?" he asked, his voice quavering. There was no reply. He slowly replaced her torn and bloody clothes with new ones. "Hold on Sam." he whispered. "Just hold on."

~*~

Jack stood at the steer and looked out over the ocean. Who did Will think he was anyways? He was being rational. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He was never wrong. He suddenly saw Elizabeth coming towards him. "Elizabeth, luv." Her hand quickly came in contact with his face. "I don't think I deserved that." He smirked at Elizabeth. Her hand made contact again. "I may have deserved that."

"How could you treat your daughter like that? And to believe I once admired you?" Elizabeth stormed off. "You can still admire me luv!" he shouted after her. Then Jack saw a worried Gibbs coming towards him. "Oh you have got to be kidding." But Gibbs didn't slap him. "She's pretty bad there Jack." Jack smirked. "Oh and I bet you Mr. Turner is right by her side." Gibbs looked at him almost stupidly. "Oh don't think I haven't seen it. I have seen the eyes she makes at him and the eyes he makes at her. But let me tell ye. If he lays one hand on her I'll kill him. Mark my words." Gibbs shook his head. "Your daughter is dying and that is all you can think about? Where did you go Jack?"

Gibbs left Jack there by himself. Where was he? Why he was right her. Why was everybody treating him this way. He did love his daughter. Besides his ship and the rum she was all he had in the world. But he didn't want her swinging from the gallows. He would not take her to a doctor. Will and the crew members could take care of her just as well as a doctor could.

~*~

Will sat in the corner of Sam's room. He looked at her body as her chest heaved up and down. He laid his head in his hands and tried to hold back the tears. He couldn't believe Jack. If he was ever a father he would be a better one than Jack. Will walked over and sat down next to Sam's bed. He laid his head on the mattress near her stomach and closed his eyes.

Sorry this one is so short. The next one will be longer.


	8. Unknown waters

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to the people who reviewed my story. Sorry if the last chapter and this one are short.  
  
Will was awoken by coughing and groaning. He looked up to see Sam looking at him. "Sam?" She smiled weakly. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright? How do you feel?" Sam smiled again. "I feel sore and my body hurts." she whispered hoarsely. "God sweetie I'm just glad your alright. That's all that matters." Sam smiled again.  
  
Will looked up at her again and felt a rush of relief wash over him. "Who did this to you?" he asked. "Pirates. They work for Thomas Raven." she whispered. The name registered in his mind. "The one who killed your mother and kidnapped Elizabeth?" Sam nodded. "I have to go tell Jack." Sam's eyes widened. "No Will. Please just stay here with me. I don't want to be alone." Will sat back down next to her .  
  
Sam looked into Will's eyes and saw something that looked like concern for her. Maybe it was even love? No, that couldn't be right. Will didn't love her. "You scared the bloody hell out of all of us kiddo." Sam cringed at the word kiddo. "I thought that we had lost you. That I had lost you." Sam looked at Will's lips move. Did he just say I? "Well you know me. I have the blood of a pirate." she whispered. "That you do."  
  
Will slowly cradled her bandaged hand in his. She was tought yet so delicate. "You must have a strong will Samantha Sparrow. Last night I thought we had lost you for sure." Sam looked at him curiously. "Did you just call me Samantha?" Will chuckled. "Yeah I guess I did." Sam laughed. The laughing ceased when they both looked into each other's eyes. Will slowly caressed Sam's lips with his fingers. Their lips met and intertwined.  
  
Jack burst into the room and took a minute to register what he saw. "Why you son of a whore!" Jack shouted as he pulled Will violently to his feet and away from his daughter. "Wait! Jack you don't understand." Jack gripped the fabric of Will's shirt. "The bloody hell I don't!" he shouted as he shoved Will onto the deck. He continued to shove him until he fell off the boat. "FATHER!" Sam screamed. The crew members of the Black Pearl watched as Will's body disappeared under the crush of the waves. 


	9. Dark moon

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews. This is my first pirates of the Caribbean fic and I'm glad you like it. Well here goes on chapter 9.

The next thing that Jack heard was Elizabeth's piercing scream as she ran to the edge of the ship. "WILL!" But she couldn't see Will. No one could. Jack turned around to see his daughter at the edge of the stairs. Her movements had caused her cuts to bleed through her shirt. "Father! What did you do?" she screamed. She grabbed her father by his shirt. "What the bloody hell did you do?" she shouted. The look in her eye was crazed. "Luv you need to sit down." Sam threw her father a few feet backward and collapsed on the deck.

After Sam was taken back to her bed the crew members including Elizabeth stared at Jack. "Listen mates. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was angry. I'm sorry. But you know Will. He might be alright." Elizabeth through her tear stained eyes knocked the lights out of Jack.

~*~

The black pearl pulled into port that night at a small town. It was a town they had not yet visited. They were all trying to keep faith for Will and yet trying to get so drunk they'd forget about it. Elizabeth did not go with them. She stayed with Sam on the ship. 

The taverns in this town were as vile as any other. The crew members of the black pearl wouldn't have it any other way. They were all still trying to register what had happened today. Some still didn't believe it was true. But they had to stay true to the pirates code. Whatever man is left behind stays behind. Even if it was Will.

Annamaria walked back from the bar and sat down across from Gibbs. "What has taken over Jack Gibbs? I mean I know he's always been a little off but why would he do something like that? And to Will?" Gibbs just shook his head and took another swig of his rum. "Where is the old Captain anyway?" he muttered. "Probably dodging the wrath of Elizabeth and the rest of us. I just don't know Gibbs. I have a bad feeling about this."

~*~

The back streets of this town were more vile then the taverns themselves. Jack wondered them aimlessly. His mind was clouded and all he could focus on was the rum in his hand. He tried to imagine that what had happened today didn't really happen. I mean Captain Jack Sparrow was a fierce pirate but he didn't kill his friends. Did he? "Ah bloody hell." he shouted drunkenly as he smashed the bottle. A dark shadow past Jack that he just didn't see.

"Where are you going tonight luv?" Jack turned to see what looked like a woman with her face hidden. "Not tonight mate. I'm just not in the mood." The woman seemed to chuckle. "Captain Jack Sparrow not in the mood. Okay I guess I'll just have to settle for something else." Jack never did see the fist coming at him.

~*~

Elizabeth wonder the decks of the black pearl aimlessly. Salty tears still spilled down her face. The crimson moonlight made them shimmer. She couldn't take it in. Will just could not be gone. Not after all that they had gone through together. She felt guilty. After what she had put him through and now he was gone. But what she didn't understand was why Jack had done this. But she knew it had something to do with Sam.

Elizabeth made her way towards Sam's room when a pair of rough hands closed over her mouth and the other one turned her around. Her eyes became so wide. "Shhh…." whispered the voice. "Will? But how?"


	10. Stilled air

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.

Author's note: I want to thank everyone for the nice reviews. This is my first pirates of the Caribbean fic and I'm glad you like it. Well here goes on chapter 9.

P.S. I am sorry about the confusion with chapter 9 Below is chapter 9 and I have combined chapter 10 at the bottom.

The next thing that Jack heard was Elizabeth's piercing scream as she ran to the edge of the ship. "WILL!" But she couldn't see Will. No one could. Jack turned around to see his daughter at the edge of the stairs. Her movements had caused her cuts to bleed through her shirt. "Father! What did you do?" she screamed. She grabbed her father by his shirt. "What the bloody hell did you do?" she shouted. The look in her eye was crazed. "Luv you need to sit down." Sam threw her father a few feet backward and collapsed on the deck.

After Sam was taken back to her bed the crew members including Elizabeth stared at Jack. "Listen mates. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I was angry. I'm sorry. But you know Will. He might be alright." Elizabeth through her tear stained eyes knocked the lights out of Jack.

~*~

The black pearl pulled into port that night at a small town. It was a town they had not yet visited. They were all trying to keep faith for Will and yet trying to get so drunk they'd forget about it. Elizabeth did not go with them. She stayed with Sam on the ship. 

The taverns in this town were as vile as any other. The crew members of the black pearl wouldn't have it any other way. They were all still trying to register what had happened today. Some still didn't believe it was true. But they had to stay true to the pirates code. Whatever man is left behind stays behind. Even if it was Will.

Annamaria walked back from the bar and sat down across from Gibbs. "What has taken over Jack Gibbs? I mean I know he's always been a little off but why would he do something like that? And to Will?" Gibbs just shook his head and took another swig of his rum. "Where is the old Captain anyway?" he muttered. "Probably dodging the wrath of Elizabeth and the rest of us. I just don't know Gibbs. I have a bad feeling about this."

~*~

The back streets of this town were more vile then the taverns themselves. Jack wondered them aimlessly. His mind was clouded and all he could focus on was the rum in his hand. He tried to imagine that what had happened today didn't really happen. I mean Captain Jack Sparrow was a fierce pirate but he didn't kill his friends. Did he? "Ah bloody hell." he shouted drunkenly as he smashed the bottle. A dark shadow past Jack that he just didn't see.

"Where are you going tonight luv?" Jack turned to see what looked like a woman with her face hidden. "Not tonight mate. I'm just not in the mood." The woman seemed to chuckle. "Captain Jack Sparrow not in the mood. Okay I guess I'll just have to settle for something else." Jack never did see the fist coming at him.

~*~

Elizabeth wonder the decks of the black pearl aimlessly. Salty tears still spilled down her face. The crimson moonlight made them shimmer. She couldn't take it in. Will just could not be gone. Not after all that they had gone through together. She felt guilty. After what she had put him through and now he was gone. But what she didn't understand was why Jack had done this. But she knew it had something to do with Sam.

Elizabeth made her way towards Sam's room when a pair of rough hands closed over her mouth and the other one turned her around. Her eyes became so wide. "Shhh…." whispered the voice. "Will? But how?"

Author's note: I am sorry about the confusion with chapter 9. The below will be chapter 10.

Will looked into Elizabeth's big brown eyes and knew they were filled with fear. "How Elizabeth? Well Jack forgot who my father was. I am a pirate after all. Thank God I could swim and there was a town nearby. You know the town where everyone went to get drunk and forget about Will? Well Infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is lying in a back alley way knocked out cold."

Elizabeth slid her arms around Will's neck and hugged him tight. "Oh God Will. I thought that I had lost you again. Why did Jack do that?" Will hugged her tighter and hesitated. He knew he couldn't lie to her. "I kissed Sam." he whispered. Elizabeth quickly pulled away from him. "What?" Will just lowered his head. When he looked back up Eilzabeth's hand made contact with his face.

Will knew he deserved that. "After all I went through for you Will! My life was threatened and I did it all for you! This is how you repay me? Your just as bad as Jack." Elizabeth turned to go and Will grabbed her arm. "Don't you touch me!" she shouted as she shook off his arm.

Will turned around slowly to see the crew members bringing back Jack's sleeping body. "Ah I knew ole Jack couldn't take a little swing." Everyone shot up their heads quickly. Gibbs and Annamaria dropped Jack. They heard Jack groan and then stepped over him. "Will?" Annamaria asked bewildered. She ran up and threw her arms around him and then regained her composure. "Sorry." she mumbled. "Will you scurvy dog! I should have known you had it in you!" Gibbs shouted as he slapped his back. "Yeah and your lucky I know how to swim." Gibbs got quiet and looked at Will. "About Jack mate. How are you going to deal with that?" Will smiled. "Me and Jack are just going to have a little talk. Bring him below deck."

3 days later…

Elizabeth sat in her room and thought about the situation at hand. Will and Jack had somewhat reconciled. But Will was so stubborn and Jack was so cocky that there was still some tension. Sam had stayed in her room for three days. Will and her couldn't look at each other and she refused to see Jack. Elizabeth laughed. As far as her and Will were concerned, well there was tension too. Elizabeth wasn't too quick to forgive but she loved him. That she couldn't help.

Elizabeth walked slowly out the bedroom door. Everyone was below deck and Elizabeth had mastered the skill of sneaking past them. Annamaria was at the steer. Jack had been neglecting his duties for the last three days. But then again she didn't want to think about Jack.

"Ahoy there Elizabeth!" Annamaria shouted from the steer. Elizabeth turned and nodded. She then headed for the edge of the ship. There was something different about the water tonight. The air felt different and the moon hung strangely. She had been at see too long. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." she sung low. "Don't want to be singing about that darlin. Cursed pirates sail these waters." elizabeth laughed as she faced Gibbs.

"Funny the one who said that to me became a pirate himself." Gibbs laughed. "How you be darlin?" Elizabeth sighed. "I've always been better. Everything's just so out of order right now." Gibbs was the one to sigh now. "That be true. But there's nothing the black pearl and it's crew can't handle." Elizabeth turned her head back to the sea and then headed back to her room.

~*~

Elizabeth sat up straight at the fimilar sound of cannons. "What in the bloody hell?" she whispered. As she emerged above deck she gasped in horror. The black pearl was under attack. Suddenly Will's arm grabbed her shoulder and pulled her aside. "Will what's happening?" Will just looked ahead at a pirate who had just come on board. "Hello mates. The name be Captain Thomas Raven."


	11. Gunshot

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: thanks everyone for your nice reviews. I just wanted to warn you I wrote this at 4 in the morning when i had insomina. please do not flame.   
  
The air seemed to stop. Everything seemed to still. Jack stopped mid stride when he saw Raven.   
  
"Jack, Jack, Jack. My dear boy. How are you?"  
  
"Deciding which way to kill you."  
  
"Such harsh words my little Sparrow."  
  
"Don't call me little Sparrow."  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want little brother."  
  
At the sound of the last word everyone torn their heads to look at Jack. "Your brother?" Will asked. Jack just offered him a smug look. "What have you come back for Raven?" Raven smiled and strided towards Jack. Jack laid his hand on his sword. "No need for that yet Sparrow. Seems you've done quite well for yourself Sparrow. Last time I saw you you were jumping off your ship to save your daughter. And where is the pretty little girl?"  
  
Jack stepped forward a little more. "What have you come here for Raven?" Raven smiled. "How's the dead wife little Sparrow." Jack swung his arm at Raven and contacted with his face. "Don't you ever! What have you come here for?" Raven smiled at him. "I've come for the girl. Men!" Jack saw Raven's men carrying off Sam who was screaming and bleeding. "Raven!" Jack shouted. But Raven's men had already taken Sam and Raven was departing.  
  
"Jack do something!" Will shouted. Jack looked at Will with a strange sadness in his eyes. "Oh Jack?" Jack turned back to Raven who was standing on the edge of the ship holding a rope. "Just one more thing." A pistol shot rang through the air. Raven swung and the ship began to depart. The crew members were in a rush to save Sam. That's when Will saw it. The gunshot wound, the blood and Elizabeth's wide eyes. "Elizabeth!" Will screamed.  
  
I know, I know. This chapter is extremely short. I know I also killed elizabeth. BUt it get's better I promise. I also promise the next chapter will be longer for I will not be writing it at four in the morning. 


	12. void eyes

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Will ran towards Elizabeth's falling body. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth!" he shouted as he cradled her in his arms. Her blood soaked the white of his poet's shirt. "Elizabeth look at me! Elizabeth please." Her once sparkling brown eyes looked up at him with an almost certain dullness. "Will..." she whispered. A tear appeared on Will's face when he saw the blood appearing at the corner of her mouth. "I love you Elizabeth." He cradled her and rocked back and forth as her body became limp. His sobs echoed across the stillness of the sea.  
  
Jack and his crew members stood silent as Will picked up Elizabeth's body and carried her below deck. Annamaria turned to Jack. "What does the famous Captain have for us now?" The anger in her eyes was aparent. "That was not my fault Annamaria! Do you think I wanted this to happen?" Annamaria took a few steps back. "He's your brother." Annamaria saw an anger arise in Jack that she had never seen before. "He killed my wife! He has now taken my daughter! Do you think I wanted him to kill Elizabeth? I am not responsible for when one of my crew members dies! But I can seek revenge."  
  
Jack took to the steer. "We are going after Raven. We will get my daugher back and revenge Elizabeth. Raven will be dead by nightfall." The crew members scattered to their postions as Annamaria headed below deck.  
  
Annamaria watched Will from the doorway. Will knelt by the bed that held Elizabeth. A river of tears that seemed they would never stop continued down his face. All of his memories of Elizabeth flooded his mind. He remembered the first time he saw her when he was a boy. He had loved her at that very instant. He could not believe that he would have to bury her. HE was supposed to die before her. Not her before him. He loved her more than life itself and now she was gone. He had made so many mistakes with her. He could never take them back.  
  
He pulled the blanket up over Elizabeth and headed for the door. He ran into Annamaria. "I'm so sorry Will." But he couldn't hear her. He couldn't hear anybody now. "We're going after Raven to save Sam and revenge Elizabeth." As Will looked into her eyes she became frightened. The look in his eyes was empty and void. "I don't care anymore." he uttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Jack still hung by the steer. Raven's ship was very far into the horizon. They would reach him by nightfall. For the sake of his daughter and the soul of Elizabeth, he swore Raven would be dead by nightfall. This was all he had to live for now. He had kept secrets from the ones he cared for and now someone who his care ran deeply for was now dead. He should never have gotten Will into this. Elizabeth may have still been alive. What people said was true he thougt. He was indeed the worst pirate.  
  
Jack continued to be so deep in thought he never say a stange looking Will walking along the deck. Will was void and lifeless now. His mind was set on one thing. Jack looked at Will and got a strange feeling. "Will?" he shouted. Jack then saw Will walk to the edge of the ship. He watched Will look out at the sea and grip the edge tightly. "Will?" he asked as he walked down towards the deck.  
  
Jack contiued to walk towards him and other crew members started to notice Will's odd behavior. "Will? Will come on talk to me mate." Will looked around at Jack and frightened him. Jack had never seen Will like this. Jack then watched as Will held a pistol to the side of his chin. "Will!" shouted Jack. "Don't Will!" 


	13. For Elizabeth

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Last night I finally thought up an ending for my story. So I just wanted to tell everyone that there will be two more chapters.  
  
Will stared around at all the frozen faces in front of him. "Mate you can't kill yourself. What happened is horrible I admit it. But it happened to my wife too. Look at me now." Annamaria shot a glance at Jack. "Your not helping the situation." she mumbled. Will looked around again at all the faces.  
  
"Will please don't do this. Help us fight. Help us fight for Elizabeth. She wouldn't want you to do this." Annamaria's words flowed into Will. Fight for Elizabeth.  
  
Will dropped the pistol and fell to his knees. Jack quickly scrambled to pick up the pistol. "Don't want you getting your hands on other one of these one's mate." Jack suantered offf with the pistol and back to the steer. "Captain, what do you suggest we do first?" Jack looked down at Gibbs. "Aye! There be Raven's ship in the horizon. We be there by nightfall. Leave no surviors. Well except Sam of course. And leave Raven to me."  
  
The crew got into postions and went down below deck. Thousands of thoughts passed through Will's mind. He should have taken his life when he had the chance. But Annamaria was right. He had to stay here and fight for Elizabeth. Jack had no idea but he planned to kill Raven first.  
  
~*~  
  
Sam sat in a cell surrounded by steel bars. Her mind drifted in and out of thoughts. The pain was so unbearable. Her wounds from Raven's previous attack still had not healed. Her shirt was soaked with crimson blood. Sam knew she was never going to make it out of this alive.  
  
"Hello deary." Sam looked up at the sound of Raven's voice. Raven looked almost like her father. He had long raven hair and dark charcoal eyes. Although similar in appearance, Thomas Raven was nothing like his brother Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow was an embrassment as far as Raven was concerned. He promise he would rid the world of him.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven smirked. "I want to rid little Sparrow of everything he holds close. Then I want to kill little Sparrow." Sam quickly looked up at this man. "Oh don't worry. I promise it won't be painful. It wasn't painful for young Elizabeth and Will." Sam looked at him again. "Yes that's right deary. I killed young Elizabeth and then I believe young Mr. Turner took his life right after."  
  
Sam watched as Raven left the room. Elizabeth and Will dead? No. They can't be. Sam slowly felt the tears coming to the corners of her eyes. She knew that Thomas Raven was true to his word. He would kill her and then he would go after her father. So this was what being the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow lead up to?  
  
Sam once again lifter her head to the sound of Thomas Raven coming back to Sam's cell. "Well miss Sparrow it seems that your death will be coming along quite quickly now." Sam watched in horror as Raven pointed a pistol towards her head. A gunshot rang out.  
  
***I know, I know. But don't worry it gets better. 


	14. Unexpected death

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY  
  
Author's note: I just wanted to tell you that Jack may be a little out of character this chapter but trust me there's a good reason.  
  
Sam opened her eyes. She was still in the cell. She was alive. She looked around and saw Thomas Raven slump forward against the bars of her cell. Will stepped forward and smiled at her. "Well looks like I got to him before Jack."  
  
Sam almost had to force a smile. "Will..." Will looked towards Sam. "Well Miss Sparrow it looks like this is the second time I've saved your life." Sam smiled and tried to lift herself up. "Well Will Turner. I ain't out of the dark yet." That's when Will first noticed her blood soaked shirt. "Alright Sparrow let me get these doors off. I once got your father out the same way." The gate came right off when he applied the right pressure.  
  
Will stepped in and helped Sam above deck. Raven's boat was under full attack. Jack saw Sam and Will. "Will! Where's Raven?" Will picked Sam up off her feet. "He's dead Jack. Let's blow this ship apart!" Will grabbed ahold of a rope and swung to the black pearl with Sam. Slowly the crew members swung over. "Alright mateys! Load the cannons!" Jack shouted.  
  
Sam watched in pleasent horror as Thomas Raven's ship blew up. The shouts and cheers from the crew were deafening. Will looked over at Sam. To everyone else it looked like she was shouting in victory but she was screaming in pain. Will ran over to her and carried her below deck.  
  
~*~  
  
A moring sun rose and Sam saw a fimilar town in the distance, Port Royale. "So your going home Will Turner." she whispered. The door to her room opened and she saw her father.  
  
Sam wanted to turn her head the other direction but she knew she couldn't. "Sam." he whispered as he sat down next to her bed. "Sam I know that I have made alot of mistakes as a father but I need to make amends. Just know that I do love you. No matter how I act. Your my daugher." Sam tried to smile but the pain was still there. "I love you too father." Jack leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.  
  
Jack stood up and headed for the door. "We'll be in Port Royale tonight. Will needs to go home and for Elizabeth's funeral." Jack left the room and Sam looked down at her hands. Tonight it would be all over.  
  
Author's note: I apologize if Jack was out of character but he needed a father/daugher moment. I also apologize for the final two chapters of my story being short. 


	15. The end

DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. SAM AND RAVEN DO. NO MONEY IS BEING MADE OFF THIS STORY.  
  
Author's note: Well here it is. THe end.  
  
The next morning everyone snuck from the Black Pearl to attend Elizabeth's funeral without making themselves known. Will had been cast out of Port Royale and asked to make a life somewhere else. Will had to watch from the sidelines because the governer wouldn't let him anywhere near the funeral. Will was now considered an utter disappointment and would leave immediatly.  
  
Afterwards Jack and Sam snuck to Will's blacksmith shop. Sam had returned to dressing like a pirate. Will thought he even noticed the slighest tinge of black kohl around her eyes. "Will." Will turned around and looked at Sam. "This is going to be strange. It's going to be strange having to pack up and leave the town where I grew up. It will also be empty without Elizabeth." Sam bowed her head. "I know. But you'll make it. Your a strong Turner, Will."  
  
Will walked up to Sam and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you Sparrow. You take care of yourself." Will peeked over at Jack who had dropped a sword on his foot. "AHHH! Bloody hell!" Will smirked. "Although your father might be the one who needs the looking after." he whispeted in her ear. Sam laughed. "I will. And we'll come back and find ye." Sam waved her hand like her father and swaggered over out of the shop.  
  
Once Sam had left Jack looked at Will. "That's a mighty heavy sword mate." Jack said grimacing. Will laughed. "So your really not coming with us Will?" Will smiled. "No, I can't. I have to go and make a life for myself." Jack smirked. "I knew I could never persuade you mate." Jack tipped his hat. "Take care of yourself young Turner." Will watched as Jack swaggered out of the shop.  
  
Will walked around his shop. He was going to miss all of this so much. He wondered if he could ever make it now. He then smiled. Jack was right. He could never rid himself of the pirate life. Will grabbed whatever things he could carry and ran out of the shop. As soon as he did he ran into Commordore Norrington. "I hope your finding yourself out of these parts Mr. Turner." Will smiled sadly. "Aye! Aye Captain!" he shouted as he headed off towards the port.  
  
Jack stood at his steer and saw Will running towards the ship. "I knew young Will couldn't keep away." Sam ran to the side of the ship as Will threw his things aboard. He smiled as he jumped on. "Hey Jack! You better get going. I think Norrington knows your here!" Jack shouted orders to get this ship moving. Will then looked over towards Sam. "What can I say? I couldn't stay away."  
  
Author's note: So what did you think? I was thinking about making a sequel sometime. Maybe you guys could let me know if you would want me to make something like that. Hope you enjoyed "Upside down Pirate." 


End file.
